Academy Daze: Year One
by KellethMetheus
Summary: This is the final year of our favorite cadets' stint at the Air Force Academy. The end draws near but the adventure isn't over yet. Everyone must choose who they want to be before they can decide who they truly are.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **So this is the final instalment of this series. I hope to wrap this up at the end and leave you without any questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Advent of Darkness<strong>

Jack stormed into Haruka's office without knocking, slamming the door behind him. She could tell by the expression on his face that he was spitting mad and ready to tear into someone, anyone and it looked like today's candidate was her. She chose to say nothing and waited for him to explain himself and he did just that in spades.

"Just what are you playing at?" He demanded as he tossed a pile of papers at her and they flew all over her desk and fluttered to the floor at her feet.

She still said nothing as she scanned the paper closest to her and she knew what this might be about. She braced herself for a fight, because Jack wasn't going to back down. Getting to her feet she made no move to pick up the scattered papers as she came around her desk. In fact she went a bit out of her way to step on one of them.

"Just what bee is in your bonnet, Jack?" She leaned against her desk crossing her arms, not giving him an inch. She was pretty sure she knew what this was about but she wasn't going to do Jack any favors, especially not after his temper tantrum. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is. I thought we had an understanding and you didn't follow through with your end. I told you specifically-" He waggled his finger at Haruka like she was a child and she fought to stay calm, but Jack's rudeness, even for Jack, was getting the better of her. Resisting the urge to stomp on his foot with her heel, hard, Haruka cut him off as she crossed the room to where her tea kettle waited.

"Tea Jack? And then once you have calmed down we can speak about your issue like civilized adults." Her voice became very quiet. "I don't like to be shouted at, especially by my friends. So choose, sit and talk like adults or I can have you ejected."

Jack took a deep breath and she could see the wheels spinning in his mind as she switched gears on him. Then suddenly he laughed. "I was being an ass wasn't I?"

"Just a bit." She told him as she placed the kettle on the burner. "_Ani-baka_, yes, but my _ani-baka_. That's what a Red and Blue Oni duet is after all."

He loosened his tie. "I would love a cup and I'm sorry, I really am." He drew a deep breath. "I've been in meetings all week trying to get the funding needed for various projects and I'm getting the runaround. Then the final list for the SGC candidates came across my desk and-" He dropped onto the couch tossing his tie onto the table. "Charlie Kawalsky was missing. She was on the top of my list for the SGC. I want that girl going off world and helping us out, hell I'd send her to Atlantis in a heartbeat, I can't imagine what she'd do to Shepard. I'd pay money to see her keep that boy on his toes. She'd fit right in on that all girl's team they have."

Haruka's hand faltered as she poured in the tea leaves. This was about Charlie, not Cassie and Jon being on the list? Neither of them would be accepting the posting- not yet, but she wanted them both to get a little bit of experience before disappearing back into academia.

Silence fell as she finished making the tea, which gave her enough time to prepare an explanation that would keep Jack on an even keel.

Placing the tray on the table she poured each of them a cup and then she waited for Jack to finish his first cup before explaining.

"Charlie wasn't on the final list because someone else laid claim to her first. They spoke to her and got her agreement before I could even let her know there was another offer. You know how carefully I have to tread when it come to the SGC, all those checks I have to do before I'm allowed to speak to them. By the time Charlie was cleared it was too late."

Jack held out his cup and Haruka filled it again. "So who are these yahoos, not that I probably couldn't guess. There's only one other group that cherry picks like that."

"Black-ops, the nasty kind. She's going to disappear down that rabbit hole like you did and I hope she comes out okay. Hell, they dangled the opportunity to get a Masters degree wherever she wants it from in front of her just to make really sure. Don't get me wrong she'll be a great soldier but I would have loved for her to have that second option. Not everyone survives being tried by fire."

Jack leaned back against the couch. "Me too. That girl would have given the Wraith or the Lucian Alliance nightmares. Well, I will keep an eye on her and given the chance I'll steal her back. I just hope they don't destroy her." Jack rubbed his hand across his face. "You know how close it was with me."

"You do that Jack for her sake and Nate's." Haruka said taking a sip.

His eyebrow popped up. "Nate, what's he got to do with this?"

"Nate and Charlie are an item, I'm pretty sure they'll get married after graduation. Her relationship with him might be the thing that saves her, keep her anchored in the real world. Nate asked her to marry him but she didn't say flat out no, so my guess is when the time is right…."

Jack spat his tea across the table. "What-" He wiped at the mess with a napkin. "I knew that Nate was interested but I didn't know that Charlie was at that point too. Wow, I wouldn't have thought she was the marrying kind."

"After everything you'd been through I would have said the same thing about you before Sam."

Jack chuckled and finished the rest of his cup. "Touché."

"Any word of Phil Miller, that marine who was being held with Nate? I thought you guys would have found him by now."

Placing his cup on the table Jack turned to Haruka. "We did but… he was gone. Taken by someone else. We were just minutes behind them and I'm a little annoyed. Whomever took him left the records and so we know that he was showing signs of very special abilities. We need to get him back, now. I have a feeling that he's is deep trouble."

* * *

><p>Phil Miller rolled over on his narrow cot still caught in the stream of images that flowed through his mind. In the beginning he'd tried to shut them out but no matter what he tried to do they were there swimming before his eyes. Over time he learned better control over them, but then his captors just increased the drugs making him lose that control.<p>

Most of the images made no sense to him, but they came anyway. A great spinning metal circle, men with snake/eel like things being placed in their head, strange weapons and floating pyramids that seemed to be space ships as the humans watched them fly away. Then it was a blur of human history, everything from notable events to the lives of everyday people. Phil had no idea why these people entered the stream, it was never the same, other than the beginning. Modern people fighting these snake men and there were time when he'd see himself among them.

Then finally it was the hardest part for him, the scenes of his life, memories that he'd tried so hard to forget. They were never exactly the same but they were most painful pieces of his life for him to see. His father slowly slipping away from the family after he returned from the Gulf War and subsequent death on the streets, his little brother getting caught up in gangs and being lost, the death of his older sister as she stepped out of a convenience store in a drive by when he drove the vehicle, subsequently his brother's suicide over the mess he's made of his life and lastly his mother's death slowly by alcohol as her family fell apart around her.

Everyone is his family was gone, there was no one to care if he lived or died, this was why "they" had chosen him. He was a ghost, a nobody, he'd set out to make his family proud and in the end he'd had to watch them slip away due to their own darknesses and now he was lost in the dark as well, but not of his own making.

There was a sound and his daily bowl of slop was delivered. Opening his eyes to cut off the visions. His daily dose of drugs would be in his meal. He's tried not to eat, to starve himself to death but they'd only strapped him to a bed and hooked him up to an IV to keep him alive.

Rolling off the bed, Phil wondered if there was another way to make it all end, to take his life, but then a vision swam before his eyes. The one that came unbidden, the one he couldn't shut away even by opening his eyes like the other ones. This was the only happy moment in all that he saw. There was a squalling sound made by an infant and the newly born child was placed in his arms. He felt an overabundance of love for this child and from the child. This would be his daughter, his hope for the future. He walked a few paces and sat down on a hospital bed. A woman pulled the blanket back and pressed a kiss on the babies head before smiling up at him. "I love you, Phil."

Then it the vision was gone, but the feelings remained, some how, some way he would escape, he only needed to bid his time and wait, but most of all not lose hope that Charlie, whoever she was would find him.

* * *

><p>As always with these stories I have two more chapters up on my website. Check it out by googling my pen name. There you will find the whole series starting with Who Am I; Who Are You?<p> 


	2. Homecoming

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all of you who left reviews. phnxgrl, PatriciaS, Kamikashi (my lovely Beta!), awishaway, dpdp, Debbie and the Guest. I recognize all of you ladies. I know there are more of you and I thank all of you who've been reading. I'm still wrapping up a few things in the middle this story but it's mostly done. I hope to hear from more of you, more on the way. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Homecoming<strong>

Cassandra Fraiser scanned the horizon as the stargate shut off behind her and marveled at the tug of nostalgia that pulled at her heart. This was her first off-world mission, because she was on the short list to join the SGC when she graduated. She was pretty sure she wanted to continue on to medical school, but this was giving her other options. The SGC needed good medics just as much as they needed doctors, almost more so.

The sun was bright as Cassie followed the rest of the team down a well worn path before them and she couldn't help feeling overwhelmed. When General Landry told her that Hanka was the team's destination, but she hadn't expected these emotions. She had thought the planet would be different, but not this. What had happened to her home? Memories assaulted her, some good, but unfortunately also so many bad.

To her surprise the fields weren't overgrown but full of crops. In the distance she could see people working amongst the plants weeding. She turned to Sam. "Where did these people come from? Everyone was dead. I saw them, there was no one left. How could-" She swallowed and rode the wave of emotions. Cassie could see her mother lying there in the dirt and remembered a child's turmoil about being unable to help as her mother slipped away.

Sam reached out and touched her arm. "I'm sorry; I should have told you about the settlers. I didn't even think. After the Ori plague many people wanted to leave their home planets and find new places to live. We knew Hanka was an empty fertile world and so we brought them here. People from over nine planets now live here and work together." Reaching out Sam touched Cassie's face. "Are you alright? If you need to you can return to Earth."

Cassie drew a breath and looked back over the fields. "I'll be fine, it was just a shock. I didn't expect to find people here that's all." She forced a smile and then found she meant it. "Shall we continue?"

Sam headed off down the path leaving Cassie alone for a moment. Cassie took one last look around her before following the others down the path, deciding that after all this time, Hanka was no longer home. Her place was wherever Jon was and always would be.

* * *

><p>Jon watched Cassie with a feeling of pride. He could understand Cassie's emotions, he was feeling it too. Jack's memories rushed at him throwing him off balance. With perfect clarity he could recall the bodies lying on the ground where they'd fallen and then there was the smell. All those people died because of the pride of a Goa'uld. Jon wasn't sad to see the snakes gone.<p>

Drawing a breath, Jon shoved the memories away and tried to focus on the task at hand. They were to distribute medical supplies, this was one of the reasons Cassie was here. She was a trained medic and any experience she could get would be valuable to her in her career. Jon on the other hand just loved the rush of going through the gate again. He had no intentions of joining the SGC just yet, but he wouldn't say no to the odd trip through the gate. He had chosen another path but that didn't mean he didn't want to revisit those good memories.

As they entered the village people left the fields and gathered around. Cassie still looked a little shell shocked but she recovered as people began to arrive with their sick and wounded. With the help of Dr. Miles, they set up a triage and got to work.

Jon watched Cassie distribute the medicines and vaccinations. She was truly in her element when helping people. As though she sensed his gaze, she looked up and smiled as she whispered something into the little boy's ear who she was helping.

The boy nodded solemnly and then crossed over to Jon shyly. Reaching out the boy tugged on his coat. "Sir, the doctor tells me that you can tell me about the stars and that special place on the hill."

"What would you like to know?" Jon smiled, this was what he missed being able to share things with other cultures and people.

"Jenner told me they aren't real but the Goa'uld and the Ori put them there to trick us, to keep following them."

Jon took the boy's hand, he needed to head over to the observatory anyway to take a look at the telescope. He had a few things he wanted to look at while he was here and collect data for his research.

"Well, I can tell you that's not true at all. Come with me and I'll let you see one. Then you'll know the truth and you can tell Jenner." He stopped for a few moments to talk to Sam before leaving the temporary hospital.

* * *

><p>Cassie finished with her last patient and began to collect the remaining supplies. Across the room Dr. Miller was finishing up and left the room leaving Cassie alone for the first time. Walking slowly to the doorway she looked out at the place that had once been her home and was overcome with memories.<p>

_Cassie awoke shivering. She was scared; why wasn't she sick too? Everyone was gone, dead. It had began few days earlier when her older sister, Lawna had returned from a neighboring village bringing word that there was a sickness there. Immediately her house had been filled with harsh whispers as the village elders gathered to discuss what they should do. Words she had never heard before: judgement, plague, and the most frightening of all, Goa'uld._

_Curling up into a ball, Cassie tried to find some source of warmth, but there was none anywhere. Her mother lay a few feet away, her eyes staring up at the stars and Cassie was reminded that they were gone, everyone was gone._

_Shoving her fist into her mouth, she tried to stifle the noise, but the screaming didn't stop even when Cassie tasted her own blood. She wanted to feel her mother and her father's arms wrapped around her and to be told it would be all right. Rocking back and forth she hummed the lullaby her mother sang to her during the thunderstorms that used to scare her, wondering when she would die too. These were her last thoughts before drifting off to a restless sleep._

_The sun rose the next morning and Cassie waited for someone to come. Surely someone else must be alive. There were many villages on her planet, someone would come but hours passed no one did. Days passed and all Cassie could do was wait to die and join the others. Just when she'd given up the Stargate activated and SG-1 stepped through._

* * *

><p>"Are you Cassandra? I mean the Cassandra, the one who lived?"<p>

Startled out of her thoughts by the voice Cassandra looked up to see a woman standing next to the well in front of Cassie's childhood home. "Pardon? Who are you?"

"I am sorry, my name is Shyanti, I am the leader of these people. When I heard Colonel Carter call you Cassandra, I was so excited. Everyone here knows the story about the villagers who used to live here and what happened to them. It was made clear before we all moved her, the Tau'ri wanted no secrets. We all know about you, Cassandra and the miracle that saved you."

Cassie shuffled her feet stirring the dust. "I don't know think it was a miracle. I've come to see it as more like dumb luck. There was nothing special about me then or now."

Shaking her head Shyanti smiled. "That's not what I've heard. Someone said you were the one who stopped the plague, that you found the cure and saved us all. Please, you must come with me; my people have something to show you."

Cassie hesitated looking around for the rest of the team, but no one was anywhere to be found.

Shyanti beconded. "We mean you no harm, we wish to honor you. Please come."

Unable to think a of a good reason to say no, she followed the woman unsure what she would find in the town square.

They walked through the village and Cassie was surprised how different the village looked but it was also the same. The Elder's Hall stood next to the central square looked like it had in her childhood but the new occupants had put their stamp on the buildings as well. The people milling in the streets were a diverse group, she could see which Goa'uld's planet they had come from by the way they dressed.

Someone from the crowd noticed Cassie and began to clap, and Cassie's heart dropped. What did they expect of her, she was no hero.

Her survival was nothing more than a freak accident. She turned to flee but Jon stopped her with a gentle shake. "Hey stop, I'm here with you and we'll get through this together."

Cassie nodded but she was still terrified that these people expected more from her then she could give. "All right, but can you tell Sam we're out of here as soon as possible. I'm not going to become anyone's god."

"It's not going to be like that. These people have been through hell and back too. When the Ori plague hit, these people were living vastly different from how they live now. Almost everyone on their planets were wiped out, leaving scattered groups of survivors here and there. Why were they spared, they don't know or understand. Now they live here with others who understand what it's like to force yourself out of bed each morning. Many of the feel guilty about being alive while others died. They just want to know that they are allowed to get on with their lives in the face of such tragedy. Now let's go celebrate their survival and yours. No one expects miracles from you, just life."

Although Cassie had been thoroughly prepared to hate this party and all it stood for, she couldn't help being taken back to a time before Nirrti's arrival on her planet. A time when her own village celebrated the harvest and other monumental moments in their simple but full lives.

She was surprised when the small band began to play music, that she hadn't heard since she was a child. She looked up in surprise looking for an explanation as they played a song familiar song. When it was done the lute player got to his feet and made his way through the crowd and holding the instrument out to her.

Shyanti was immediately at her side. "I told you we found many things among the dead's belongings and we honor them by using them. Please accept this gift from us."

Cassie held up her hands, shaking her head as she looked at the man. "No, I cannot take your instrument. Please you keep it." This was what she had been afraid of.

The lute player placed it in Cassie's hands, she studied it. The wooden lute beautifully carved and the man would have no way to replace it. Turning back to the man Cassie tried to return the instrument. "This isn't mine, you play so beautifully. Please keep it."

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Cassandra, we know it was not yours, but it was your father's was it not? Please take this and remember the good times with those we loved as we do."

Cassie took the instrument in shaking hands. "How?"

"When we arrived here we took the time to clear out the homes of those who'd lived there before us. Everything was collected and anything of worth was redistributed amongst the new arrivals to help them start a new life. We learned from the Tau'ri who brought us here which house was yours and we thought you might like a few things to remember your old life."

Shyanti motioned for a man to come forward. The crowd parted and a man brought forth a chest. "This is yours, is it not? It bears your name. These things are yours, please take them."

Cassie's hands shook as she traced the detailed carvings on the top of the chest. Her father had made this for her. Inside was her trousseau, the things she would have brought to her marriage. She and her mother had spent hours sewing and preparing for her own special day.

She handed the lute to Sam, who had come up beside her, and accepted the chest. "Thank you, for these things. I will treasure them always." She took the box and carried it over to the MALP where she strapped it down. She touched it one last time before she walked back to the party.

As she rejoined the group she caught site of Jon, he was surrounded by a group of giggling little girls. Each was taking a turn dancing with him.

He smiled as he caught her eye and she smiled in return. One day he would make an excellent father. She only hoped that they would have a chance to live it together.

Shyanti followed her. "I wanted to thank you, Cassandra. You don't know what your presence here has meant to them. You have saved us once again. Many of us had almost given up, but we know now it is alright to go on. Our loved ones would want us to. They wait for us on the other side but we have many joys to experience before we join them there."

Cassie frowned. "All I have done was administer some vaccines. Any doctor could have done that; I'm no one special."

The woman shook her head. "But you are. I was one of the doctors who worked to find a cure for the Ori had nothing, until your blood sample was brought to us. If you hadn't lived all those years ago, this whole galaxy would have died and the Ori would have triumphed. This is why we thank you, all those years ago you could have given up and died but you did not. We do not know what lays in store for us, but now we have the courage to find out because of you." She touched Cassie's shoulder. "Good night."

Everything seemed to shift and fall back into place. She had helped these people, all of them, she had made a difference. Because of her people all over the galaxy had lived to fight the Ori and gain their freedom. For the first time since Sam found her alone with the dead, she felt the guilt of living ease a little.

"It's really wonderful isn't it?" Sam came up beside her wrapping her arm around Cassie's shoulder. "I've seen these type of parties wherever we visit. The Goa'uld's hold on this galaxy is finally broken, we've defeated the Ori. People want to be be happy and it's time they were. It's time for them to forgive themselves for living." She looked pointedly at Cassie. "It's way past time for you to do the same. Your mother and the rest of your family would want you to be happy."

Looking out over the crowd Cassie nodded. "I know they would. I thought I had forgiven myself but days like today show me that I haven't not completely. And maybe I never will, but seeing these people happy and healthy takes me one step closer."

"Good to hear." She jerked her head toward Jon who was now surrounded by marriageable aged women, looking slightly uncomfortable. "You might want to save him before he gets himself into trouble. We don't want another marriage misunderstanding."

Laughing at the memory of that particular story, which she was pretty sure had been censored, Cassie headed into the crowd until she reached Jon. "Colonel Carter said it's time for us to return to Earth."

Disentangling himself from the group, he asked, "Where is the rally point?"

Cassie pointed at the Stargate in the distance, then together they made their goodbyes and went to meet up with the others.

Sam stepped out of the wormhole wondering what was really going through Cassie's mind right now. Was the girl really alright? Sam could tell that the young cadet was badly shaken by the turn of events on Hanka but Cassie had handled herself very well. Sam hoped there would be time to speak to Cassie after the debriefing before she and Jon headed home.

Lost in thought she followed Daniel and Vala down the ramp, not seeing Jack until he spoke.

"Sam, Landry and I need a minute."

Blinking she looked at her husband and her CO, from their expressions she figured they didn't have good news for her.

Landry waved the others away. "Why don't you hit the showers and we'll debrief in an hour."

Daniel nudged the cadet along, who remained as some of the team moved to obey. "She'll tell us what's going on as soon as she can."

Vala waited until they disappeared. "I'll talk to Cassie. Homecomings are rough for anyone, especially so for people like us. I've had a few of them, and none were pretty. I'll make sure she's all right before she leaves the base."

Landry waited for Vala to leave before he spoke again. "Come up to my office where we can discuss this matter in private."

It was only after closing the door that Jack took an official envelope. "Your new orders, Sam."

Even without opening the envelope, she knew what they would be. It had been a possibility since the incident on the spacebridge and the 'death' of Dr. Weir. "I've been ordered to Atlantis, haven't I?"

"Yes, the IOC has wanted someone with a military background so they have more control over what goes on there. It's more so now that we've discovered there are replicators running around in that galaxy as well. From moment one, you've been on the top of their list."

Sam fought the urge to crumple the order and throw it back at the two men, knowing this wasn't their fault. Also she could tell that neither Jack or Landry were enjoying this.

Dropping the orders back onto the desk, she wrestled control back from the brink. It wasn't fair, she had made plans. Her enlistment was up and she should have been allowed to retire. Hadn't she given enough blood, sweat and time? Her retirement papers were sitting in plain sight on Landry's desk. And what about John Sheppard, he was an equally good choice if not better than her?

"They said to tell you that your retirement has been denied. Maybe if you'd got your papers in sooner before this mess in Pegasus happened… But I doubt it. You've been put on the stop-loss list as of now."

_Which means I'll never leave the military unless you count a casket, the same as Jack. _Sam nodded in shock, she was going to have to leave her little girl and Jack for who know how long? But there was no choice, she was a soldier. Straightening her posture she held her voice even as she asked, "When do I leave?"

"Three days from now. You'll gate out over the bridge to Midway and then on to Atlantis. You're on leave until then. There's no need to stay for the debrief." Landry held out his hand. "I fought this and so did Jack, but it was out of our hands. I'm really sorry."

Smiling sadly Sam replied, "I know, sir. Thank you." Resigned she looked over at Jack. "Then let's head home and go find Jazzie. I need to hold my baby girl."

* * *

><p>Thank you as always for reading. More on the way next week. There are two more chapters posted on my site. If you Google my pen name you'll find me as always.<p> 


	3. The Melody of Memories

**Chapter Two: The Melody of Memories**

Sam leaned back against the seat looking out at what stars she could see through the windshield, wishing she couldn't feel the minutes slipping away as Jack drove. It only took a few minutes to drive from Cheyenne Mountain to their small home but it seemed like far too long.

Even before the car rolled to a stop, Sam was out of the car and halfway up the sidewalk. Not wanting to engage in any small talk with Jenna, the nanny, Sam gathered Jasmine close and disappeared into the nursery without even a hello. As she settled into the rocking chair, Sam could hear Jack unruffling Jenna's feathers. Sam was pretty sure the woman would understand once things had been explained, after all her husband had been a military man. It was one of the reasons they'd hired the woman, she understood their schedules better than anyone else they'd interviewed.

Knowing there was one less thing to worry about, she began to rock slowly and enjoying the even breathing of her little girl, wishing things could be so very different, but knowing for now there was nothing she could do about it.

A few minutes later Jack entered the room. "Jenna will be able to move to Alexandria while you're gone. She just need a few days to settle up some things here. Vala said she'd help out if we ever needed so I've get her to fill in until Jenna can make it. So don't worry about any of that."

Sam nodded not looking up. "Jack, how did you do it? I mean how did you leave Sara and Charlie. I'm so afraid that I won't come back. What if this is the last time I have time with her like this?" She hated that tears but there was nothing else to do. "She's only three years old, if I die she won't even remember me. I'll just be some ghost she's told about."

Jack knelt down beside her and tucked her hair back behind her ear. "You want to know how I did it? I knew that by making that sacrifice the world was safer for my boy to grow up in and you're doing the same thing for Jasmine. As for the rest, let's not borrow trouble."

Pressing her face into Jasmine's hair."I've been gone a few months but this might be a year or more. I'm going to miss everything." She studied her little girl wanting to memorize her daughter's features.

Catching Sam's chin in between his fingers and made her look at him. "Hey, you won't miss anything. Jenna and I'll have that video camera out every minute of the day. Besides now that you and McKay had built that bridge once you get things calmed down, Jazzie and I will take our own trip across the galaxy for a vacation. After all I still have a lot of favors out there that I can call in."

"I'd like that a lot." Sam smiled for the first time since she was handed her orders.

"Jack, we should call Cassie and Jon, they need to hear about this from us. You know how well secret like this can't be kept."

Jack turned to leave. "I'll make the call. Why don't you get changed and after I talk to the cadets I can order us some food. We can eat while we wait for them to arrive."

"Jazzie and I will be out in a few moments. I just need a little more time alone."

Patting her leg, Jack got to his feet. "Take all the time you need. Come out when you're ready." Jack closed the door behind him.

Once she was alone she began to sing. 'Twinkle twinkle little star' as she'd been teaching Jasmine. The little girl mimicked her movements and sang the few words that were in her vocabulary. The tears fell unchecked as she finished the song.

Jasmine reached up and touched her mother's face. "Tears mommy."

"Yes, baby tears, but I'm coming home to you, baby girl. I promise."

"I know mommy, Love you." Then the little girl pressed a kiss to her mother's forehead.

Cassie and Jon arrived at Sam's house a few minutes after the older couple finished finished eating.

Jack could tell from Cassie's expression she was really else where, but he knew this was important to Sam. He waved them into the living room.

"Sorry to bring you here at this time of night but Sam has some news and it just couldn't wait. Have a seat; she's just putting Jazz to bed. Do you want anything?"

Jon waved him off. "No thanks. We're going to eat when we get home. I owe Cassie some Japanese food. So what do you have for us? Good news I hope?"

All eyes turned to Sam expectantly as she entered the room. Cassie jumped up and hugged Sam. "You're retirement papers came in didn't they. You're free right?"

Sam shook her head and Cassie backed away until her knees hit the couch and she sat. "So what is it?"

"I've been promoted and been given a command."

"What! That's not fair." She looked like she was about to jump out of her seat until Jon grabbed her arm and Cassie nodded as she covered his hand with hers. "Where's the command?" Her voice was much less shrill.

"Atlantis." Sam told them. "It will be alright. Things like this are a fact of military life. You will be facing the same thing in a few years."

Cassie didn't look away. "I know but you and Jack-" Jon squeezed her hand causing her to break off mid sentence.

"When do you leave and can we be there when you get your Eagles?" Jon asked, getting to his feet, knowing they were quickly wearing out their welcome.

"Sam's eyes filled with tears. "Three days and yes. I will make sure you guys are there. It would mean a lot to me."

Jon got to his feet, tugging Cassie's hand. "We'll leave you two alone. Let us know if you need anything, we don't start at the academy for another few weeks. If you need us to watch Jazz or anything else."

Jack watched Cassie leave robotically and he wondered if if she'd truly understood what a commitment to the Air Force would mean to her and her future family.

"The last night we're planning a BBQ and give Sam a proper send off."

"We'll be there with bells on. Night Jack."

Cassie sat in Jon's truck, seething with anger. This wasn't fair! Sam and Jack had been making plans for what they would do when Sam's papers went through. The two of them had given so much and now the IOA were sending her away for who knows how long and into some probably crazy dangerous situations.

Pulling to a stop in front of Jon's house Cassie turned to look over at Jon. "I love you." She reached up to touch his cheek. "I hope we never get stuck like Sam and Jack. Their whole lives have been ruled but the Air Force. They couldn't be together for such a long time and now they are being ripped apart once more. Is this really how I want to live my life… Jon, I'm not sure anymore. I want a family and a life with you."

"Maybe I shouldn't go to med school and have them pay. It just ties me to them for longer and gives them more control over my life. If I quit now, there is no harm or foul. I just have to pay them back for school."

Jon tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Cassie, you now isn't the time to make any decision like this. You've been through an emotional upheaval twice today, so just think about this over the next few days and then decided if you want to finish at the academy. Now one will look down on you if you change your mind, most especially me." She turned her head and kissed Jon's palm. "For now let's take this one step at a time. We'll head inside and find some food, okay?"

"Okay."

Jon carried Cassie hope chest inside while Cassie carried the lute. "Where do you want this?"

"Can you put the chest in my room. I'd like some time to go through it tomorrow, if you don't mind?"

Jon nodded. "I understand. I'll whip up some dinner and call you when it's ready." He placed the box in the middle of the floor and left her alone.

Cassie lay the lute gently down on the bed before turning her attention to the chest. For a few minutes she just stared at the chest rubbing her fingers over the beautiful carving her father had crafted. He had been an instrument maker but he'd taken time out of his orders to make this for Cassie.

Tears gathered in her eyes as memories swirled around her, finally allowing the good to replace the bad. Her father had allowed Cassie to help sand it before he had begun carving the designs into the soft wood. She remembered his hands overtop of her own pushing the sanding block back and forth as he explained to her how important it was to make the wood soft and beautiful. Then once it was finished she had helped him stain the chest so it would always be protected.

Lifting the lid she was immediately overwhelmed with the smell of taman flowers and ceidar wood. One smell reminding Cassie of her mother, the other her father.

Laying on the top were a completed child's lute. Her father had been making it for her next natal day. She placed it beside her, maybe one day one of her children would learn to play. Next she removed the two sachets of taman blossoms. Lifting one to her nose, she inhaled. Immersed in the smell, she was reminded of her mother, this had been her favorite scent. It had been added to everything and anything: soap, tucked away amongst the corn husk mattresses, even dangling from the rafters.

Pulling back the gauzy fabric she revealed her mother's wedding dress. Drawing a breath she lifted the soft white fabric she smiled as she fingered the beautiful embroidered flowers along the neckline. On her birthday each year, she had been allowed to try it on, to show how much closer she was to becoming the woman who would wear it on her wedding day.

Laying the dress carefully on the bed beside her father's lute she delved back into the trunk to see what else she could find. Next was her natal dress, she had worn it the day she had been presented to Nirrti, as well as some of her toys. The wooden blocks her father had carved as well the small wooden horse. Last of all there was a bear like animal made of real fur, Jugger she had called him. It had been so well loved that patches of the hair had been totally worn away leaving bare spots.

Getting up from the floor she placed Jugger on the shelf beside the first teddy bear Sam had bought her as well as Colonel the dog Jon had bought for her so long ago.

Last of all where the sheets and blankets she had made for her future home and for the first time in her life she felt ready to move on with that part of her life. Surrounded by her childhood memories she could finally look back on her old life fondly and remember the good time without that one horrible day crowding in. She was no longer that frightened little girl, it was time to move on with her life.

She was finally ready, getting to her feet she knew exactly what to do; but first, she had plans to make.


	4. Twilight of the Dawn

**Chapter Three: Twilight of the Dawn**

_Twilight n, n, uncountable – 1. faint light before sunrise or sunset, meeting of darkness and light 2. (fig) remote period about which little is known, uncertainty._

Charlie left the Shark beach house and headed down to the water's edge. She loved and hated how Nate made her feel, but there were time like this where she had no idea what to feel. Ever since the incident last year when he'd been kidnapped he was there in the back of her mind. For now it was comforting but what if something between them changed and he was no longer a part of her life?

In a few weeks she would start her final year at the academy and Nate would being heading off to MIT to start his master's in computer science. Who knew what might happen between them… The future seemed so uncertain, she had chosen a path that would lead her into danger, so was it fair to take Nate along for the trip?

Stopping when the water lapped at her toes, she looked up at the stars. This world was so full of variables that she couldn't control and Nate was one of those. He had come into her life and turned it upside down, but he could easily exit, destroying it. She knew deep down if Nate ever left her she would never allow anyone close again. It would hurt too much, if this moment was an indication.

There were so many things that could go wrong between them. Long distance relationships rarely worked. Then he'd be gone like so many other people in her life.

Arms wrapped around her waist. "Penny for your thoughts."

Charlie didn't look at him. "They're not worth it."

Laughing, Nate turned her to face him."I could hear your negative thoughts from across the beach. Did you know that you're shouting?" She shook her head and Nate leaned in close rubbing his nose against hers. "Stop brooding. "

Charlie chose not to answer but instead managed to toss him over her hip into the sand. Nate laughed and locked onto her ankles knocking her off her feet.

They both lay in the sand and Nate asked, "We're too weird – every time we talk, it's a spar. Is this really how you want to say goodbye?"

Doing a flip like move she landed on her feet. "You should know by now that I hate goodbyes. I'd rather say hello." Then she gave him an almost playful Neo wave of her fingers. "How else will you remember me once you're surrounded by all those debutant college girls."

Doing his own move Nate landed on his feet, just as she threw the first punch. "You seem to have forgotten I'm studying computer science, there won't be any girls and if there are, they probably won't be debutants. Think more geek than sheik."

Charlie laughed. "They will find you, they always do. Pretty girls flock to you like flies to honey. Just give it a week and you'll see what I mean."

Nate dropped his guard and allowed one of her punches to strike him in the face, even as he stepped closer.

"What are you doing?" Charlie demanded as he invaded her personal space.

"I'm stopping this right now." Charlie looked away, but Nate didn't let her retreat. "Hey, I love you and nothing or no one is going to change that… when are you going to believe me?"

Charlie opened her mouth to speak wondering what he but no words came out. How could she explain or make him understand that everything about him terrified her. He made her feel things she thought would never feel because she hated everything, including herself at times. Then there was the connection between them, it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. The two of them were so close, sometimes they even shared feelings as well as thoughts.

Every fibre in her body told her to flee, to get out of here before he hurt her, but she forced herself to stay, to face these feelings head on, because a small part of her hoped that someday she would be worthy of a man like Nate.

"I know we did this awhile ago and you said no, but I told you I was going to ask you again and hopefully do it better this time."

Charlie tried to say something but he cut her off. Reaching out he took her hand as he dropped down to one knee in the sand. "You have intrigued, beguiled and mesmerized me from the moment I met you. I knew from the first time we met that one day we'd reach this point, this moment. I want to live out our lives together for such a long time and me leaving won't change that. Ariel Charlotte Kawalsky, I love you so much and I want you to be my wife. Please say yes this time." Then he opened the box to reveal the second kanzashi. "Can we reunite these two?"

Charlie stared down at the kanzashi, she knew what it meant and there was a part of her that still wanted to flee, but she reverently touched up the hairpin before closing the box. "I think I love you but I can't say yes, just yet. I am still not sure who I am. I thought I knew what I wanted out of life, but now…" She touched his face. "Can you give me more time, just a little more."

Getting to his feet Nate tucked the box away again and cupped her cheek. "Charlie, I'm not trying to pressure you into something you're not ready for. I love you and I will take you any way I can. Now let's go get changed and enjoy that dinner I had planned."

Cassie stepped from the shower and towel dried her hair, knowing there wasn't much time if she wanted this night to be perfect. Jon had left a few minutes ago to pick up their pizza. She'd gone over this plan many times since she'd heard Sam was leaving.

At first she thought she'd made a snap decision, and it had been fear motivating her, but the more she debated the more things became clear. Life was precious no matter what you believe and if she waited too long she might lose everything.

Now dry she pulled the silky sheath over her body. It fit much better than the last time she'd worn it all those years ago. It seemed like another lifetime and another Cassie, so much had happened since then to her and Jon.

She played with her hair for a few moments before letting it fall and deciding to leave it down. Running a brush quickly through the long strands before adding some subtle makeup. Glancing at her watch, she noticed that Jon should be back any moment and then the back door opened.

"Cassie, food here!" She heard Jon come inside and move through the house.

Taking one last look at herself she decided she was ready to face the music and she hoped Jon was too.

Jon placed the pizza box on the table wondering where Cassie was. Then he heard a slight rustle of fabric as she materialized from the dimness looking ethereal. He swallowed recognizing exactly what she was wearing. He could tell from the determined look on her face that this time she wouldn't be taking a no for an answer.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Cassie kissed him the peach silk slithered under his fingers as he held on to her waist enjoying the moment, yet knowing he had to ask her the question that was on his mind.

Pulling away slightly he rested his forehead against hers. "Are you sure about this? I mean it when I say there is no going back after this moment."

He felt Cassie shiver as his hands ran up her back. "I love you, Jon and I will love you until my last breath. I want to spend my life with you. So this is just the next step; are you ready to take it with me?"

Jon tangled his hands in her hair. "Cassie, you are like a ray of sunshine filling my life. I love you, and let's do this together." Then he kissed her hard enough to curl her toes before he scooped her up into his arms and carried her off toward her bedroom kicking the door closed behind him.

Dinner would just have to wait.

Cassie woke the next morning with Jon's arm wrapped around her. From where she lay she could just see Janet's pinoir dangling off the chair where Jon had tossed it the night before.

Lazy sunbeams filtered through the window as her stomach rumbled. They never did eat the pizza from last night, but Cassie didn't move.

Instead her fingers traced the delicate embroidery that her real mother's hands had created and wondered what Jon would think if he knew by Hanka's law they were married. After all they had slept in a bridal bed after making promises to each other.

Jon stirred pulling her closer as he buried his face in her hair, finding his way to her neck.

Cassie turned to face him. "As much as I'd like to do that again, I'm starving, but I'm not opposed to a snack and then…we'll see."

"I'd like that a lot but we have places to go today. Remember we have to be at Sam's house. If we don't show they will come looking for us and that could get very embarrassing."

"Fine but I get the shower first." Cassie slipped out of bed and headed for the shower. "Don't you ever forget that I love you."

Then she was gone and Jon was left grinning. After all his life was just where he wanted it.


	5. Hello Goodbye

**Author's Note: **Not sure why I didn't post this before Christmas but I didn't sorry. I will post chapter five on Saturday to make up for it so that you will be back inline with my website. Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I took a break for the holidays and to get a bit more editing done. I now have finished up to chapter 10 so it should be smooth sailing as long as I can carve out the time to finish the rest of the story before I catch up. As always there are two more chapters posted on my website. I can't link it here but you can do a Google search for my penname and you'll find it. I will post again next week on Thursday again because it seems like a good day.

**Amber**: I can't reply to you in a PM so I thought I'd talk to you here. At first when the idea came to me about Jon and Cassie I balked as well, but it was the one scene in Who Am I Who Are You were Cassie tries to seduce Jon for the first time and it wouldn't leave. This story begged to be written and so I did. Never expected it to become what it is today. I am ver happy with it and thank you for your kind comments. I hope you come back and finish the story. There is more to come, this story is all written I just need to make some edits and finish it up. I will finish posting, it's just a matter of when.

Thank you to all my other readers. I have truly enjoyed writing this story over the years. I'm sorry it has taken me so long but I hope the wait was worth it. A big thank you to **Kamakasi** (I think I spelled it right my brain isn't quite working tis morning) for all your help in bringing this story to life. I don't know that I could have done it without you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Hello Goodbye <strong>

_I say high, you say low. You say why, and I say I don't know… Oh, no! You say goodbye and I say hello. Hello, hello! I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello! – Hello Goodbye, The Beatles_

Annoying music played in the background and Charlie stood back, almost merging into the shadows near the back of the living room, wondering how much longer she had to stay here to be polite and not offend Sam or Jack by sneaking off from Sam's farewell party. No matter how much she tried she just couldn't get used to mingling with people and talking about…nothing. She had come to accept that she never would be. Last year Nate had been at her side to make these parties bearable but now he was halfway across the country, doing whatever he was doing, probably studying. Which actually sounded fun to her right now.

The house was filled with too many people, most of whom Charlie didn't know. There were a few people whom seemed genuinely happy for Sam but there was an underlying current to the party that made it feel more like a wake.

Strangest of all was no one said where Sam was being transferred to or how long she'd be gone. The most she had been able to find out was this would be Sam's first big command and she was headed somewhere far away, most of all that location was TOP SECRET.

Charlie finished her disgusting punch and set the glass on the nearest table, wondering if there was something to eat. She'd been training all afternoon and had skipped out on dinner, but to get to the food she would have to brave the rush around the buffet table.

She scanned the room for Jon or Cassie; she could at least have a genuine conversation with them for a while before making her escape. She found them on the other side of the room but the only problem was both her friends were deep in conversation with Daniel Jackson and that dark haired woman with the strange name Vally, no Vala.

While she was distracted Charlie didn't notice someone coming up to her. He was a short thin man with nerd glasses and balding.

"You remind me a lot of someone I served with up on the mountain. It was a few years ago but you don't forget a man like him."

Charlie forced a smile. "That is nice." She bit off each word hoping this guy would take the hint, but of course he didn't.

"No really, you look just like him. His name was Kawalsky, any relation?"

"Uh maybe." Charlie tuned him out and hoped she was nodding the right places. She was pretty sure he was talking about her father but at this moment she had no desire to talk about him with some stranger. This went on for five or six minutes and she was only able to make her escape when someone bumped into him spilling his drink all over her.

She grabbed his napkin and tried to dab at the mess, but deciding this was her way out, she excused herself and went to find the bathroom.

Charlie moved through the crowd feeling overwhelmed, she needed space but there wasn't any to be found. No matter where she went there was someone. People were in every room and even though the air was chilly the party had spilled out into the backyard.

She was just about to give up when she opened Jasmine's bedroom door and it was gloriously empty. She quickly entered the room and closed the door and sighed. There was still the thrum of conversation and music from beyond the door but it was just a buzz in her ears. Dropping on the rocking chair, Charlie allowed the tension to leave her body.

Then she sat down on the floor and began to meditate to try and collect herself before reentering the party. It almost worked when the door opened and the room was filled with noise and Charlie was ripped out of her peace.

"I am sorry. I did not know anyone was in here. Please forgive me…"

Charlie looked up at the big black man standing in the doorway as she rose to her feet. "Charlie Kawalsky and you are?"

He paused for a moment before responding. "T- Murray. I knew another CharlieKawalsky. We served together here in Colorado, any relation?"

"My father's name was Charlie and he died almost ten years ago. While stationed here, was that him?"

Murray nodded. "Indeed, he was a good man, he died saving many lives. I have heard Jack O'Neill speak of you, and I think your father would be very proud of you, and the warrior you have become."

Charlie nodded, unsure of what to say so she kept it simple. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Charlie. I hope we will meet again. I will leave you to your solitude." Then he bowed to her once more. She returned the bow and then he was gone.

Charlie stayed in the room for a few minutes longer before rejoining the party rejuvenated and knowing that her father would truly be proud of her. If that was the truth, she could face or do anything.

* * *

><p>Sam closed the door behind John Sheppard, grateful to finally be alone for the first time since stepping through Atlantis' stargate a few hours earlier. Turning in a small circle she studied her new space. This wasn't the first time she'd been in one of these rooms, but it was the first time to stay for longer. This would be her home for now and she wasn't sure she liked it. Her quarters were large and spacious but she couldn't help thinking of the woman who'd lived here before her. Would she become missing in action like Elizabeth Weir or would she succeed in returning home to her family?<p>

Her family- Jack and Jasmine as well as Cassie and Jon. Getting to her feet, she rummaged through her boxes until she located the family picture Jack had insisted to be taken before she left and now she was glad they'd gone through the ordeal.

Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes as she sat down on the bed clutching the picture. No, this place would never be home, because her family wasn't with her, but she was here to do a job and she would.

It was now up to her to lead these people and make the hard choices. It was a burden that she hadn't asked for and now it was hers. She's seen what the IOA could do and now it was up to her to make sure these people stayed safe and had the leader their sacrifices deserved. After all the Atlantis expedition had been through hell and back in more ways that SG-1.

She looked at the family picture and touched Jasmine's smiling face one last time before she set it on the bedside table. Teal'c words of farewell came back to her now. "Draw from your past; don't let it draw from you."

Sam would do her best, she had ten years of experience and although she would be facing many new challenges, whether it was dealing with Ronan's attitude, Rodney's puppy love or Wraith or Replicator attacks, she would make it through. After all she had people like John Sheppard at her back.

John Sheppard could have made her life here on Atlantis hellish but he seemed to bear her no ill will because she'd been given the post over him. In fact, Sam was pretty sure the man was relieved not to be in her shoes and thus would make sure things transitioned smoothly between Elizabeth's leadership and her own.

She thought back to John's proposal to go and retrieve Dr. Weir, but Sam knew there wasn't much hope. She had a great deal of respect for the other woman, she'd kept this city afloat without much help; also, Sam hated leaving anyone behind, but without a viable plan or some advantage she just couldn't do it. For all they knew Elizabeth was dead.

A quick glance at her watch told her break time was almost over. She had a meeting with the city's department heads in fifteen minutes but there was something she had to do first. Sitting down at her desk she opened her laptop and began recording a message.

"Hi Jack and Jazzie, it's mommy. I made it here safely and I've started to unpack. This place doesn't feel like home without you but I'll make the best of it until I can come back to you. I miss both of you and I love you. I hope to see you soon."

Sam shut the laptop as she lost control of her emotions and she didn't want Jack to see. Covering her eyes she allowed herself a few minutes to cry. Then she stood up and sighed. She quickly checked her reflection in the mirror before changing into her Atlantis uniform. Day one was almost done, she could do this.


	6. More Important Than Fear

**Author's Note:** Here you go as promised is chapter five. Now you are back in sync with my website begin two chapters ahead. I will post on Thursday again this week. It seems to be a good day for me. Thank you again to those who reveiwed and those of you who are just reading along. I am glad you are here on this journey with me, more on the way. Thank you.

**Amber ** once again it was nice to hear from you. What fanfiction have you written. I'm always on the hunt for more stories to read, let me know where you have posted, if you have.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: More Important Than Fear<strong>

Charlie pushed the textbook aside, really wishing she could be doing whatever Cassie and Jon were doing. They were off again on some special assignment and she wondered why she felt like she was missing something, like a part of her was just beyond her touch. Getting to her feet, she crossed the small room and picked up Nate's kanzashi, was this the life she really wanted or should she go forward with her plans? If she chose Nate, could she ask him to endure her shadow life, Charlie knew she'd gone for weeks or months and he would never know if she would be coming home or if an officer would be showing up at his door to tell him that she was dead. She knew what it had done to her childhood and could she really damn her own children to that same life?

Her cell phone rang, jarring her from her thoughts. She sighed. One problem with having a life was that your life was no longer your own. When they needed help, they tended to ask you for it. She recognized Jack's number and wondered what he wanted. "Hello?"

Jack's O'Neill's panicked voice came over the line. "I need to leave; Sam's hurt and I have to go to… her. I have a really small window if I want to go, so I need you to watch Jasmine until the nanny gets back into town tomorrow. I would have asked Cassie but she and Jon are off- on assignment and Haruka's out of town visiting her husband somewhere sunny and warm. Charlie, you're my only option, can you help me."

Charlie bit her lip, hesitating: children didn't like her, she was definitely not a warm and fuzzy person, she was all angles and sharp edges, but she knew if Jack was calling her he was out of options. "I'll be there in ten minutes but Jack-"

"You'll do fine Charlie, Jazzie's not difficult child, plus she likes you. See you in five." Then before she could protest anymore Jack hung up.

Sighing Charlie grabbed her coat and headed out ready to face the firing squad.

Cassie stepped out of the wormhole and looked around surprised how similar this world was to Earth and her own world. Over the years and hearing Jack and Daniel's stories had told her that these worlds were all very similar but seeing it for her life was much different. The air was thick with the smell of pine tree and cedar from the recent rain. The trees still dripped and from the clouds up in the sky it looked like another shower wasn't far off.

Looking around the square Cassie was surprised. This small village was very much like her own village but the architecture was slightly different. If her history research was correct these people had been removed from Earth during Rome's peak, where her people were early Britons.

Pulling out her notepad she checked her notes. This colony was over five hundred people yet there were barely thirty people visible in the square and that number was quickly reducing as people hurried out of site. The last mission had recorded over two hundred visitors to the mobile clinic. After her visit to Hanka, she wasn't sure what to expect but she did think there would be more people. SG-3 and a medical team had been coming every thirty-five Earth days, one of this planet's lunar cycles, to vaccinate and treat any injuries that people had.

Turning to look at Jon she saw his hands tighten on his P-90. She scanned the square once more, did he see something she didn't? She repeated the action but saw no threats.

"We'll set up over there like last time and get to work." Dr Roberts spoke and Cassie hurried to help ignoring the prickling on the back of her neck. Something wasn't right but she had no idea what it was.

The small group moved to the far side of the square and began to set up in the grassy field in the shade of a large oak tree. The villagers lingered in their doorways but none approached, even those who seemed to have visible injuries. There were a few who seemingly ignored the Tauri and went about their business.

After an hour Cassie left the shelter of the tent and approached a woman who had been looking at the group from the SGC without trying to look at them. The woman sat in the shade of her home grinding corn while her daughter played nearby. Cassie had chosen this woman because the daughter walked with a limp due to a clearly festering wound on her leg.

Cassie knelt down beside the woman. "My name is Cassie, me and my friends have come here to help you. May I take a look at your daughter's leg? It needs attention or she may become very ill."

The woman continued to grind the corn, not looking up, but her hands trembled slightly at Cassie's words. Then she spoke very softly. It was a quiet that Cassie could hardly understand. "We cannot speak with you. The Masters will know and punish us. You will need to leave before they come, they will kill you and hurt us more."

Getting to her feet, the woman motioned for her daughter to follow but Cassie grabbed her hand and placed a bottle of penicillin in her hand. "Take this for you child and you need to tell me, who are the Masters. Are they from this planet or did they come through the Stargate? You must talk to us, we can help; it's what we do."

Shaking her head the woman tried to pull away, but Cassie didn't let go. "We can't help unless you talk to us. We need to know what we're up against."

Looking down at their linked hands, the woman nodded. "Outside the village there is an old well. Meet me there at dusk, come alone. If took man leave the village they will see. I will tell you all then." Looking around she pulled away. "Leave us please. We want no part of your evil." The woman tossed the bottle of pills into the dirt. Then she snatched up her daughter and ran into the hut closing the door.

Cassie bent down and picked up the bottle and sat it on the window sill before heading back to the others. Colonel Brewer approached her. "What did you learn?"

"Something has happened here since the last SG-team was here. A person or persons calling themselves the Master has taken control of these people. I think may be hostages, that is why there are so few people here. They are all scared but that woman offered to meet me by the well on the edge of the forest. She wants me to go alone."

"No!" Jon's voice was harsh. "You can't do it; it might be a trap."

Cassie didn't hesitate and most of all she didn't look at Jon as she spoke. "I'm going; I've been trained for times like this." Finally she looked over at Jon and then over at Colonel Brewer. "I can do this, you know I can. Let me."

Jon didn't speak, but Brewer did. "Yes, Lieutenant, I trust your judgement, but your will not go in unarmed. Leave your P90 here but take your side arm. You will talk to this woman but you will not go anywhere with her do you understand. Get the intel and return to camp, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, we'll have supper in an hour and dusk will be half an hour after that. Come see me before you leave."

Cassie nodded and Brewer headed back into the camp leaving Jon and Cassie alone.

She waited a few minutes before speaking hoping Jon would do so first. "You know-"

He cut her off. "Yes, I know, but I don't have to like it. I'm not leaving you out there alone. No one will see me." Cassie tried to interrupt but Jon just kept talking. "Cassie, I'm not taking no for an answer so just give up now."

Cassie opened her mouth only to close it again. Jon was right, this wasn't something she should do alone and there was no one else on this mission better suited for this. "Alright, but just me and my shadow."

Jon laughed. "Yep just you and your shadow. Now let's go meet with Kyia."

Charlie knocked on Jack's door, wondering what the hell she was doing here. There had to be someone else, someone better suited for such the task of watching Jack's little girl. She wasn't good with kids, they usually cried when they saw her, all it took was one look. According to Jon, she was too serious for them.

Jack appeared at the door with a screaming girl in his arms. "No bed! I wanta go see mommy too. Not fair, I go too!" Her chubby little arms were flailing and Jack could barely hold on to her and Charlie was surprised at the little girl's strength.

Without ceremony Jack dropped the child into Charlie's arms. "Don't worry about this tantrum. She'll settle down once I'm gone. She's just mad that she can't come too. There is milk and other food in the kitchen. As you can hear it's naptime. Do what you can but don't worry if things descend into chaos." He stopped and looked at Charlie. "I wouldn't ask if I had any other options. You can do this, Charlie. You'll be alright."

Then he bent down and kissed Jasmine on the forehead. "I love you and I'll see you soon. I will just be gone a few days. Charlie will look after you, be a good girl. I'll give mommy your love."

Jack then headed off down the sidewalk. As he left Jasmine's fight became more intense. "No daddy, don't leave me. I go too, I be good!"

Charlie tightened her grip as memories of her own father leaving fought to take control. She tightened her grip and pressed Jasmine's face into her shoulder as she stroked the little girl's hair. "It will be all right, your daddy will be back. He'll come home to you."

Jack paused one last time before climbing into his truck. "I love you Princess and so does mommy. Bye see you soon." Then he blew her a kiss and climbed into the truck.

Charlie stood in the doorway watching with Jasmine until Jack had disappeared still hoping he would turn around and come back again, but as the horrible realization set in that it was just her and Jasmine, Charlie accepted her fate and walked back into the house.

She set Jasmine down on the floor and let the girl tire herself out. When the little girl settled Charlie held out her hand. "My name is Charlie, we've met before do you remember?"

The little blond head nodded. "Okay what do you want to do? Did you want to take a nap or do something else?"

Jasmine's eyes grew wide and then she tilted her head as she thought about Charlie's offer. "I wanna build a big fort so that I can protect mommy and daddy from the Goo, like they do me."

Charlie relaxed, just maybe she could handle this childcare thing. "So where do we find the blankets and other supplies?"

"Follow me, I'll show you!" Jasmine jumped to her feet and lead Charlie to the hall closet and the two of them got to work.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Charlie sat in the middle of Jack's living room wondering just what tornado had hit her and the room. There was stuff everywhere and Jasmine was curled up in her lap happily sucking her thumb as she slept. <em>Strange to think she's not put off by serious ol' me<em>. As she brushed the strands of hair back from the little girl's face she considered her dreams, hopes and ambitions. It's not like I don't want it, but at the same time, I can't walk away from it.

There was a knock at the door and Charlie took one last look at Jazzy who was passed out on the floor cuddling a teddy bear almost as big as she was. At the door stood Murray, the man she'd met at one of Jack's soirees.

"Jack isn't here and I have no idea when he will be back can I take a message for you?"

"I have come here to speak with you briefly CharlieKawalsky. May I come in for a minute; I have this for you." He held out a battered envelope.

Charlie stared at the letter unsure what to say as she recognized her name on the front to the envelope. After all this time here was word from her father. She was scared to open yet at the same time she wanted to rip it open and read the whole thing as quickly as she could. "Where did it come from? Why have you never offered it to me before I have been here in town for almost three years now?"

"I have seen you at O'Neill's gatherings but I did not know who you were or I would have offered it to you much sooner. I told you on our last meeting that I knew your father. I was asked to get it to you after I helped write it. CharlieKawalsky hoped that one day you would come looking for answers and this way he had them for you."

Charlie took the envelope and turned it over in her hands. The writing was foreign but it this man told her it was her father's words she would believe him.

"If you have any questions you can contact me at this number. I will answer as much as I am able, there your father lived with secrets and he died by them as well. Now I will leave you to you letter." With a bow he was gone.

Charlie sank slowly down onto the couch and turned the letter over and over again in her hands. Then she drew a deep breath.

_My good Charlotte,_

_I need you to know first and foremost that I love you no matter what you mother had said. I stayed away not because of anything you did but because you mother made it very difficult to visit. Now I wish I had pushed harder and made the effort to see you. There were so many choices I could have made, but somehow I made all the wrong ones._

_I let fear take over my life. I feared being ordinary and because of that you suffered and grew up alone without your father. I should have been there to help and guide you, to help you see who you could be._

_Now after all this time I have landed myself in a spot of trouble and no matter what I do I won't be seeing the other side of it. So I'm taking the time to make sure you know that I am proud of you no matter what path you chose. Nothing you can do will change that._

_I hope you can forgive me for all that I've done and didn't do. If you have any questions about me find Jack O'Neill or anyone else who he worked with at NORAD. They will tell you what they can. I lived my life in the shadows and now I die there alone._

_I love you and if anything be happy. Now that the sun sets I see that missing from my life most of all. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Humans aren't meant to be alone. Love and happiness only come when we reach beyond who we are and find out who we can be._

_Love, Dad_

_Thanks Dad. Thank you, but I can't stop now_. A stray tear fell from Charlie's hard eyes as she made her choice. I need to know before I can walk away. She snorted. _I think you still don't understand, Nate. I'm not dark, yes, but I'm not light either. All that's left to me is shades of grey. Heck, I still don't understand, but I know this: Someone has to_. Shaking her head, she snorted. _Heh. What do they call it again? Ah, yes. The Knight's Path. I'm sorry, but what am I supposed to do? I can't stop now, can I? May I? _

* * *

><p>I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known;<p>

don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone.

[…]My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.

[…]I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind.

On the borderline of the edge and where I walk alone.

_Green Day – Boulevard of Broken Dreams_


	7. Who Are You? Who Am I?

Author Note: Thank you for coming back or joining us. Things have been going well this week and I have a few more chapters edited and ready to go up to chapter 12/17. This means that I will be back next week with another chapter and should be continuously until done. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Who Are You? Who Am I?<strong>

At dusk Cassie stood beside the ramshackle well. She was surrounded by the sounds of foreign insects; it was familiar, yet not. She tried to relax but she couldn't help feeling slightly edgy. Each noise caused her to jump and she found her hand moving toward her weapon holstered at her hip, but she was able to keep her cool and didn't draw.

A few minutes had passed when she heard the sound of footsteps and the woman stepped out of the shadows.

Cassie moved forward with her hand out. "My name is Cassandra Fraiser, but you can call me Cassie." She waited for the woman to introduce herself, but when it did happen she asked, "And you are?"

The woman glanced around before answering. "Ayia. We don't have much time and there is much to tell you. There are watchers, who will betray me for more food to the Master's men. If that happens my family will be punished again and my husband killed."

"What do you mean? Punished how?" Cassie grabbed her arm. "What have they done?"

"That is not important. You can not help us, just listen to what I have to say and then you and the others must leave this place." Ayia stopped and looked around she starred in the direction of the village for a few moment before continuing her story. "The Master and his men came through the gate not long after your people left last time. They rounded up all the men and older boys first. They were forced to set up multiple plantations around the planet. They then took the older children to help with the first harvest, they were returned to us but not the men and boys. All of us live in fear, especially since they executed one of the men, Quilim, who was caught trying to escape…. Well to return home to his pregnant wife, they made us all watch. It crushed any thought of rebellion that we'd tried to cultivate. We had a number of people willing to participate but after Quilim's death the numbers dwindled and the others were too spread out. The Master planned it that way."

Cassie took her hand. "Are their others of your family who are prisoners?"

Ayia nodded. "Yes, they have my two son's and my daughter's injury was punishment for an infraction by my oldest son. They haven't even told me if he's still alive. I tried to treat her but I never learned about those things. I'm a weaver by trade. We had three healers in the village but those were taken away to the plantations to treat the workers leaving us to struggle on our own."

Squeezing Ayia's hand Cassie tried to keep her talking, knowing she needed to collect as much information as she could for her report back to Brewer. "How do they get the Kassa off planet? Do they take it through the Stargate?"

"Some of it, but most of it has been taken off world by ships. We have sent some of the children with letters from the women to various plantations early on when we were trying to form a rebellion. They saw the ships leaving with the Kassa. It is harvestable every fourteen days."

Cassie was saddened by all this. Jack and the others had fought hard to bring down the Goa'uld but the void was just replaced with others who would exploit these people and she knew she wanted to help but how without putting them in further danger? What was the best way to handle these things? "The Master, have you seen him, do you know his real name?" Ayia shook her head. "Did your spies learn where we can find him. I think if we can take him out, we should be able to liberate the plantations."

Pulling away, Ayia shook her head. "No, I have told you all I know. I've been here too long, I must return to my daughter. Let me go please." Ayia's voice was panicked and Cassie let her go.

"Alright but if you want us to help we need to know where the Master is. We will find him but it will make things much easier if you tell me."

Wrapping her arms around herself Ayia spoke, "Follow the river and you'll find him where the river bends and meets up with the much larger one. You and your team must leave the village tonight, go back through the gate. They must not find you here when he come with his show of force, we will pay the price and it might be a very high one. Someone would have told him of your coming."

A branch snapped sounding like a gunshot in the silence of the night. Ayia didn't wait any longer before she took off running. Cassie was about to go after her but stopped. Ayia had given her enough information for now.

Cassie waited a few more minutes before heading back to the village. She didn't want anyone to connect Ayia's midnight wanderings with her own. It also gave Cassie time to think about what she'd heard.

Jon stepped out of the brush just as she entered the village clearing.

"So I guess this little mission isn't the milk run we were lead to believe."

A small smile crossed Cassie's face. "You should know by now, Jon, they never are."

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at camp Jon watched Brewer step from the shadows. "Cadet Frasier, what did you discover?"<p>

Cassie didn't hesitate as she gave her report. "A man calling himself the Master has taken control of this village and is forcing some of them to work as slaves while the others remain as their hostages. We need to help them, we can't allow this!" Cassie knew that they needed to intervene but she knew that this whole issue was a two edged sword. "Ayia, the woman I spoke to has asked that we leave before the Master finds us here. She fears that there will be reprisals and they might be deadly. She wants us gone in the morning, but I'm not sure we should leave. These people need us, we can't back down or the bullies win."

Brewer nodded. "I'll report back to the SGC and see what action they want us to take. Cadet Frasier you need to understand that we aren't a tactical team. We're doctors and nurses with very little experience in assaults. If- that's a big if, we are going to do this we will have to do it right. That is through the proper chain of command."

Cassie bit out the next words. "Yes Sir." She gave a smart salute and headed toward the tent she shared with two other nurses.

Jon followed her and grabbed her shoulder. "Cassie, you're not planning on doing something stupid are you, like going off alone after those people?"

She turned around her eyes bright. "What do you think? I've seen what's it like to live under someone's thumb. My family and the rest of our village had to give two thirds of what we grew to Nirrti. I saw what it does to people, what it does to the children and I can't just let it happen again."

"Cass…." Jon wasn't sure he wanted to open the door to Jack, since he'd walked through the gate. Jack had gotten much louder and suddenly he was wondering if he was going to lose himself.

Cassie lifted her hand hesitating to touch him, knowing that there were already rumors about the two of them, but in the moment she decided she didn't care. These people needed them and they would help, she would see to that. "No Jon, you know too. I know you don't like to talk about it, to be him, but those memories are in there. You have to feel the pain of these people. Jack wouldn't walk away and you shouldn't either. I know he would fight it but Daniel would reason with him, so I'm going to be the Daneil. We have to save them, they need us, we have better weapons and training. We can do this we just have to go about it the right way."

Jon closed his eyes at the rush of memories and emotions that he'd been trying to fight rose to the surface threatening to sweep him under. Then he found control and was able to harness those thoughts and emotions to use.

Taking Cassie's hands he said, "I don't know what the best course of action is just yet, but promise me you won't do anything without me."

Cassie pulled away but nodded. "Alright. If I get any idea's I'll come to you first. I promise."

The two of them walked on toward Cassie's tent, the matter settled for now but his mind was two steps ahead making plans. He was a tactician and this was what he was born for. He wasn't sure if Brewer would agree with him but these people had to be freed. He'd, well Jack, had seen enough worlds to know that if they didn't intervene things would only get worse. He only hoped that Cassie would wait and follow his lead.

* * *

><p>Cassie sat up and looked around. The rest of the women who shared her tent were still sleeping, but some noise had woken her. She waited listening in the darkness. Then it happened again, there was a scraping on the outside of the tent and then a hushed voice.<p>

"Cassie! I need your help." Cassie recognized the voice it was Ayia.

She crawled out of her bag and moved toward the voice. "Ayia, what is it?"

"My son the one who had caused trouble, the master's men brought him back to the village tonight and he's hurt really bad. The Master's people don't think he'll last the night. Can you come and see if there is anything you can do?"

Drawing breath Cassie thought about the ramifications of what she was going to do. She knew that she should get Jon but the panic in Ayia's voice told her that there wasn't much time. They had to hurry because if anyone woke up there was no way the others would let her go.

"Just give me a minute. I need to get my boots on. I'll meet you out by the well." Cassie told her before grabbing her boots and crawling out of the tent.

Ayia had already disappeared into the night and Cassie made her way after the older woman. The only point where Cassie paused was as she passed Jon's tent where she left a note under a rock outside the door incase she didn't make it back before morning. With one last look at camp she took care to avoid the dozing sentries and slipped into the night hoping this was going to be a big mistake.

* * *

><p>Kyla lowered her arm, not surprised at the amount it was shaking. Closing her eyes she accepted the wave of sadness washing over her. Her grandfather was dead, George Hammond was gone from her life and it had happened so quickly there hadn't been a chance to say goodbye. She had known this day was inevitable but that didn't make it any easier.<p>

Grandpa George had been the only anchor for her during the chaos of her childhood. He was the only adult she'd been able to count on day in and out and especially when the times got bad after Ashley died.

His death had left a void and in the past she would have crumpled, but now she had a better support system to fall back on. And she would need her new friends, because her parents won't be there for her, not now, not ever. Their own lives were much too important to pay attention to their remaining daughter's emotions, hopes or dreams.

Dropping the phone on her bed, she walked over to the window, looking out at the leaves littering the ground. She closed her eyes and remembered all the good times she and her grandfather had. He was the one who taught her to ride a bike, took her dress shopping for her prom and most of all at her sister's funeral he was the one who held her while the world crumbled around her.

All those defining moments it was Grandpa George who was there standing strong and now he was gone and she wondered if she would ever truly belong anywhere again or if she'd be like those fallen leaves drifting in the wind.

Leaning forward, she pressed her face against the cold glass and let the tears fall, knowing this would be the only time she'd be able to mourn without it being tainted by her family's garbage. Her mother would make the whole event about her as though Kyla's grandfather had died just to hurt her and her father would just be drunk as a skunk and most likely create a scene of some kind. This meant Kyla would spend the whole funeral making sure no one else was disturbed by her parents.

A knock on her door startled her out of revery and she fought to get control of her emotions as she wiped away the tears. She drew a sharp breath before opening the door.

Charlie stood on the other side of the door looking visibly uncomfortable. "Cassie made me promise to check in on you while her and Jon were off on their… field trip or whatever they called it." She paused before pushing her way inside. "So how are you doing?" The older woman looked anywhere but at Kyla as she moved restlessly around the room before sitting down on Kyla's desk chair and waited.

Kyla looked at her wondering what to do. Charlie Kawalsky was a very hard person to get close to; she was all prickles and barbs, she seemed bred for war. If it had been Cassie at the door, Kyla wouldn't have hesitated to talk to her, but Charlie…. she was a whole different story.

Sitting down on the bed Kyla stuttered out. "Fine. I'm just fine. Had a bit of bad news but-"

For the first time Charlie looked directly at Kyla and demanded. "Spill. There is no such thing as a bit of bad news. What happened?" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

Kyla opened her mouth and closed it again trying to figure out what to say. Charlie was nothing if not persistent, Kyla knew the other woman wouldn't leave without a better explanation.

"My grandfather died today. It was a sudden heart attack. One moment I knew he'd always be there for me and now he's gone and I'm alone in the world. I mean my parents are still alive but…."

"They're useless?" Charlie finished.

Kyla could help but laugh, that was exactly what her parents were in a nutshell. "Yes, basically. My parents weren't the best parents after my sister died. It all fell apart, and only Grandpa George was there when I needed him."

A smile crossed Charlie's face. "Grandfathers I understand. They somehow can see the worst of us, yet help us to become the best we could ever be." She reached out and touched Kyla's hand and squeezed it gently before letting go. "Even though he's gone he will always be with you and know that he will be so very proud of whatever you do."

Then Charlie got up and left pausing at the door. "I'll make sure Cassie knows what happened and I know some people who will be at the funeral to help you with your parents. I just need to make some calls and trust me when I say these people loved him almost as much as you did."

The door closed behind Charlie but Kyla no longer felt alone.

* * *

><p>Well this wraps up this chapter and as always there are two more chapters posted on my site which can be found by Googling my penname. More to come next week. Thank you for reading and I hope you will leave a review.<p> 


	8. Evolution of Power

**Author's Note: **Hello again. Thanks again and always to Kamakashi for her help and long suffering with this story. It wouldn't have been finished without her help. She a great beta and help. Thanks again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Evolution of Power<strong>

Cassie hurried through the woods and wondering how she could correct the very big mistake she'd made. She knew now without a doubt she should have woken Jon to come with her but there was nothing she could do except go forward. Her hand traveled to the zat on her hip and she wished that she had a real weapon.

She followed Ayia into a clearing and found a man laying curled up into a ball. He had been badly beaten his body was covered with bruises new and old along with lots of blood. Cassie crossed to his side and began to triage his wounds. There were many but none of them were actually life threatening.

Opening up her medical case she did what needed to be done and added a bit of her power as well to aid the healing. Although things looked bad Ayia's son would live. As soon as she was finished she looked up at Aiya and motioned for her to come closer.

The woman knelt beside her son "Thank you. Will he live? " Tears started to fall as she looked up at Cassie.

Reaching out, Cassie squeezed her shoulder. "Your son is going to be fine. I know it looks bad because of all the blood but none of his injuries will kill him, they just look awful."

The woman shook her head. "I was so worried but I told myself he had to be alright, but I'm a mother and I would do anything to keep him safe and I made a deal with the devil. After I spoke to you, they came for me." she reached out to Cassie. "You must understand that they said they were going to kill my son and so I had to tell them about you. I'm so sorry."

Getting to her feet Cassie backed away. Her hand went to the zat but she was too slow. For the first time in her life she felt the rush of a zat and knew it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

><p>Something woke Jon and he sat up his head brushing the roof of the tent as he listened. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he heard footsteps walking away leaving crunching under their feet. Jon could tell that the person, whomever they were, was trying to be quiet but not quite succeeding.<p>

Climbing out of his back, Jon moved to the door of the tent hoping to catch a glimpse of the person, but all he could see was a distant figure disappearing into the woods on the far side of the camp. He was pretty sure it was Cassie and his gut clenched.

Pulling his boot laces tight, Jon climbed out of the tent tripping over a large rock. Grabbing the rock he found the note Cassie had left.

He scanned it quickly and cursed. What was she thinking? Everyone had drilled it into her head not to go off alone. She had heard enough stories from Jack and the others to know what happened when you did. Returning the note to where he'd found it, he hoped he was wrong about what was happening here and Cassie would return to camp safely.

He paused long enough to grab a weapon from the storage locker before heading off into the dark. Jon raced through the woods a quickly as he could in the darkness. He knew he wasn't being quiet but he had too much time to make up.

Entering the clearing, Jon saw some sort of an all terrain vehicle disappear around a bend in the path. He looked around the clearing hoping to find Cassie, but the neither of the crumpled figures were Cassie. The man was dead, his throat slit and the woman groaned as Jon moved closer.

Moving to her side he found that she was bleeding for multiple stab wounds. Reaching into his pack he pulled out an absorbent pad and pressed it against the wounds.

Ayia stirred and pushed away his hands. "No, I don't deserve your help. I brought Cassandra here and now she'd in danger. All she wanted to do was help me and my people and I have betrayed her. I was protecting my family with no thought of what would happen to her." She coughed, "Go save her. I have gotten what I deserve. They killed my son because of my betrayal."

Jon checked the pad, blood was soaking through so he added another. He had to get her back to camp, she needed medical attention badly. "That's where you are wrong. Cassandra would never forgive me if I left you here. Besides you better not underestimate my girl, she'd been in tighter spots than this. We'll get her back safely. Now can you get to your feet so I can get you back to camp. Then me and the others will go after her. Can you will tell us everything you know about where they would have taken her?"

Ayia nodded. "I will tell you everything I know."

Jon knew he was allowing Cassie's abductors to get away but he wasn't about to compound Cassie's mistakes by going off alone too.

* * *

><p>Cassie woke up on the dirt floor in a small slightly musty hut. As she lifted her head she cursed her own stupidity. If the pre mission briefing and all Jack and Sam's stories had drilled one thing into her head it was to not go off alone. It never ended well, and she hoped the price of this lesson wasn't too steep for her or the rest of the team.<p>

She could feel someone's eyes on her and so she laid there for a few more minutes wondering what she should do? But before she could decide what to do the person stepped closer leaning in so close she could feel his breath on her ear.

"I know you're awake so you might as well get up." A cold voice spoke and Cassie felt herself shiver. A sudden thought hit her, was she ready for this? Is this what she really wanted to do with her life? This man might torture her or at least cause her some real pain. This was for real and she-

When she didn't move immediately the man grabbed her by the hair, hauling her to her feet. "I was talking to you, Princess."

He tossed her at the wall. Cassie slammed into it knocking the wind out of her. She closed her eyes trying to get her breath back and study the room looking for a way out.

One of the other men in the hut spoke."Careful Master, you don't want to kill her before she tells us what she knows. The next Tau'ri might not be as easy to catch."

A sneer covered the Master's features and he kicked Cassie in the side. "I will do with her what I want, now get back and I don't want to hear nothing more from you." The Master aimed his zat at the man's feet and fired. "The next two won't be at the floor and you'll be dead."

The hench man backed away with his hands raised. "Alright, no need to get testy."

The Master turned back to Cassie grabbing her hair again to pull her face right up next to his. "You have been sent here to spy on me, haven't you? The Tau'ri weren't happy just causing me to lose my place within the Alliance, they have now come to take my Kingdom now too."

This man must be the The Master, who else would see the Tau'ri's presence as a threat, no matter where the Master had come from he would have heard stories about the SGC's interference in planetary affairs. After all they had taken out the Goa'uld, Replicators and the Ori.

Cassie shook her head. What was this man talking about? Would he even believe her if she told him why her team had come? Unsure what else to do she kept silent.

The silence stretched on for a few minutes and the man who called himself the Master became more and more agitated until he finally drew a knife and charged at Cassie.

He stopped with the blade just inches from her nose. "Now you are going to tell me the Tau'ri's plans for my planet. And this is mine, I claimed it and have begun to build my empire. Natan will regret he ever cut me loose. Worrell was a loyal man, he would serve until he died if not betrayed."

Cassie stared straight ahead and began to recite her name rank and serial number knowing it had no meaning to this man and he definitely had never heard of the Geneva Convention she he could do anything he wanted with her.

On the other hand several things connected and she searched her mind to remember just what had happened when SG-1 under Colonel Mitchell had pretended to be bad guys. Although she'd heard the story a few time she could only remember that Mitchell had been tortured and SG-1 had gotten away.

But it looked like this guy whoever he was, was looking for revenge and she'd stumbled into his clutches.

He twisted her hair in his hand forcing her to look up at him all the while pressing the knife to her neck. "I must say you are much younger than the last Tau'ri female I encountered and I think you're prettier too."

Not giving into her fear, even though she could feel it building up inside, Cassie just repeated her name rank and serial number hoping the man would get bored with her and leave.

She knew there were two choices, she could sit here and feel sorry for herself or she could get herself out of this mess she'd made. Jon was never going to let her live this one down, and it would be worse if he had to come and rescue her.

But the blow to her face stopped her mid sentence. "Stop talking unless you have something useful to talk about." Then he let go of her hair and she felt the chair tip over and she smacked down hard on to the dirt floor. Before she had a chance to recover the man kicked her in the stomach.

She drew a deep breath trying to control the pain using her power to take it away, but not enough to sap her strength. She had to focus and get out of here but first she needed and weapon. She looked over at the man who was getting ready to kick her again but she grabbed his foot and knocked him off balance.

But using her power to heal herself seemed to increase the pressure. Getting to her feet Cassie felt the area around buzzing with some new kind of energy. She had felt the same way once, not so long ago back when she was a teenager. She'd had some other powers, but Nirti had "fixed" her but something was happening, something much different than before. She could feel the power building and she was pretty sure the catalysts were fear and frustration at being captured.

Settling into a fighting stance Cassie knew something was different, she felt different. She felt so strange as she got to her feet and began taking stock making sure that her body, other than the tingling, was ready to fight. There was no way she was waiting for the cavalry to arrive before getting out of here.

Not giving Worrel a chance to recover, she struck using all the tricks Charlie had taught her she fought off her captor.

Seeing that he could defeat Cassie by his strength he backed away aiming his zat at Cassie's heart. "I'm sure you know how these things work girlie. One shot stuns you and two shots kill you. Now it hasn't been that long between shots and the next one still might kill you. Not sure about all that science stuff, that's for the brains to know. So do you want to take the chance or will you just sit down in that chair and we can talk a bit longer?"

Cassie stared at the weapon and was suddenly very afraid but not of the weapon. The power that had been building up since she woke up was becoming more that she could contain. It needed to be let go but she had no idea what would happen when she did. Cassie hadn't wanted this power a few years ago and she didn't want that one now, but there was no time to analyze what was happening to her. She needed to to let go or she would suffer, just what she didn't know.

Closing her eyes she stopped trying to control the power. It rushed out of her taking the form of lightening. A feeling of great relief came over her as the power flowed from her but it changed to as it stuck The Master. It threw him back into the wall and he slid down the wall landing on the floor unconscious. The guard took one look at Cassie and fled.

Setting aside the new feeling of her body and disgust at herself Cassie moved to the door listening to see if anyone was waiting for her on the other side, but she hoped that the guard hadn't had time to marshal any troops to come to The Master's aid.

Crossing the room she felt for a pulse on The Master's neck and was relieved to find him alive. She grabbed his zat and headed out the door before anyone could stop her.

Coming to the central square she stopped and tried to decide what direction to take, but there were no clues telling her which way she'd been brought in. Cassie knew had to keep on the moving or she'd end up back in the cell or worse being studied like a freak. She chose a direction and started running again knowing she needed to get to the forest that surrounded the compound. There she would have better cover and places to hide when they found her.

She turned another corner and found herself back at the central square and cursed. Tears of frustration pricked her eyes and she could feel the power rising again.

The sky was just beginning to lighten and Cassie was running out of time, soon this compound would be full of people rushing around to do their morning tasks and searching for her.

It was then Cassie noticed the bell tower off to the left of the town square from the top she'd be able to get a look at the layout of the town and find the quickest way out. She climbed the stairs and once she was at the top she was able to see the surrounding area. There was still no clue to the direction of her camp or Ayia's village, but she could plot her path out of this village.

Leaving the tower she began her trek through town hoping that she wouldn't be discovered.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be posted next week on Thursday. If you really can't wait to see what happens you can look up my website by Googling my penname. There are two more chapters posted there.<p> 


End file.
